Darkness Consumes All
by mankatokid
Summary: One day Ruby started having weird dreams of a woman in a white cloak and a man who no one knows. Who are these strange people? What is their connection with Ruby? Why is Yang hiding things from her? How will this change the future? Rated M because I don't know how far I'll take this series. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY expect for my OCs, RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth. *ON HIATUS*


**Darkness Consumes All Chapter 1 Who was my mother?**

 ** _I've been back and forth with this fanfiction it was my first with one chapter, it sucked ass that's why I deleted it. Then I found it once again and decided to remake it, this was it, I uploaded before but I quickly deleted it because I got cold feet so here it is again I hope you enjoy it and I hope it stays this time._**

"We all chase peace and yet we never truly achieve it than what is true peace, that is for us to decide." - ?

 _The Past 14 Years Ago_

A woman in a white cloak is carrying a baby while running through a foggy maze like Forrest. A roar is heard in the distance which is what she's running from. The woman uses her synth to cut down some trees to slow the Grimm down but it doesn't work the Grimm effortlessly dodges the falling trees and still keeps up with her.

While she was looking to see if there was anything to cause a distraction she trips on a tree root and falls to the ground. She quickly gets back up only to see the Grimm had caught up to her and are circling her. She activates her synth and gets ready to attack.

A Grimm charges at her but she uses her incredible speed to teleport onto its shoulder and slices its head off turning it into white pedals. Two more charge from the left and right she split her synth into two pistols and shot their heads in half. One of the Grimm quickly took its chance and was able to scratch her face causing her drop the baby which caused the baby to cry.

She then dropped her synth because this particular Grimm has a paralyzing poison on its claws she falls to the ground and she tries to reach for her baby before the poison could set in but she couldn't reach. Right as the Grimm we're going to finish her off a sound was heard and all the Grimm just fall apart she sees a hand take her baby in his arms.

She felt a needle inject something into her blood stream suddenly she couldn't feel the poison anymore. "Um..Thanks, not to be rude but who are you?" She asks curiously "Well let me introduce myself my name is John White nice to meet you." He says bowing. John had blond hair, blue eyes, red pants and a grey t-shirt. "Ok John why did you help me?" She asks suspiciously "Well I was out here hunting for Grimm, its something I normally do out here in this secluded forest. When I stumbled onto your little fight and decided to help." He explains.

"Well thank you for helping me but I really should go, I have to get this baby to safety." She was about to leave but when she looked around she found no known way to exit the forest. "But you may need an escort you wounds are very serious and I know a way out of this strange forest please allow me to help." He says insistingly and desperately.

She looks at her wounds, weighs her opinions and says "Ok you may escort me." At this he visibly perked up. He gives a goofy salute and says "I won't let you down miss...um I'm sorry but I don't know your name." He says slightly embarrassed. "It's Daisy, Daisy Rose." She says introducing herself "Well miss Daisy follow me." John says before they both started moving.

 _In Team RWBY's Dorm Room_

Ruby woke up in cold sweat while breathing heavily "Ruby are you ok?" Yang asks worried. Blake looked up from her book and Weiss looked also strangely worried for her leader. "Guys I'm fine I just had a nightmare that's all." Yang immediately hugged Ruby. "Ah it ok Ruby it was just a dream." She says soothingly.

"Yeah it was just a dream." 'But it seemed so real.' She thought "Anyways it lunch time we should get going." Yang says in her usual mood. "What!? I slept that long I missed the morning classes and now I'm going to have to work after class!" Ruby says the last part with her head looking to the ground. "Don't worry Ruby we took care of that for you so cool your jets." Yang reassures "Thanks guys." Ruby says rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey what are friend for?" Weiss says in one of her strange happy moods "Weiss your scaring me." Ruby says "Oh shut up, you." Weiss say jokingly if that possible.

 _At The Cafeteria_

"Then I made the new Ursa items and goods from the best selling Ursa rugs money the end what did you think?" Nora says finishing one of her long winded dream stories. "Um it was interesting but not as interesting as the story about how you two got together." Yang teases.

Nora and Ren started blushing "W-we're n-not t-together together." Nora sputters out "Speaking of getting together Ruby, Jaune have you two finally kissed and made up." Yang says with a wink. Ruby spits out her milk while Jaune nearly chokes on his food and they both started blushing madly causing Yang to laugh like a madwoman "Yang!" Ruby whines "I uh...got to go I have to do stuff and things." He says uncomfortably and leaves.

"And I got to um... clean Crescent Rose yeah bye everyone!" Ruby says and vanishes leaving rose pedal . 'Ruby you do know how to pick them.' Yang thinks with a smirk. Ruby, Jaune simultaneously ran to there rooms, shut their doors and layed on there beds. 'I should probably get some sleep I'll do my work tomorrow sure I'll miss a few classes but my teams got my back so..' She couldn't finish her thought because she had fallen a sleep.

 _In The Past_

The two after miles of walking had finally reach their destination Qrow's House. A gray haired older man greets them "Well if it isn't Daisy Rose! I haven't seen you in quite some time, how have you been all these years?" Qrow says with gentle smile "Good master Qrow! Well that is until recently I've come here to give you my daughter for safe keeping, I'm on a mission and that I'm afraid I won't be coming back from, so I want you keep my daughter safe." Daisy explains sadly.

"I also want you to train her to become a huntress and for Yang to keep an eye on her as she grow up." Daisy says demandingly "I'll do my best I'll train her just like you and I'll treat her as if she were my own." He reassures her. Before leaving she cradled her baby in her arms "Goodbye my little Ruby I hope you'll grow up to be a strong huntress, maybe you'll even be strong than I, you'll be amazing I just know it, I will always love you." She kisses her babies forehead, gives her to Qrow and leaves.

"I'll take good care of her!" Qrow yells as he waves goodbye and starts cry tears of sorrow. "I know you will." Daisy mumbles "Are you ok?" John asks worried "Yes I'm fine it's time to complete our mission." She says determinedly "Well then after you." John says gesturing forward. So they set out for the dark woods were the monster they've been hunting lies.

 _Team RWBY's Doom Room: Present_

'Whoa! Another dream that connects to the other why do these feel so real it's like a forgotten memory, but isn't my mother Summer Rose, I don't believe this but I must ask Yang to know for sure.' Ruby starts heading toward the gym where Yang usually was.


End file.
